Network analysis tools are used within communication networks to monitor network traffic and to detect events, such as undesired network intrusions. When multiple network analysis tools are being utilized in parallel to monitor network traffic, it can be desirable to load balance the monitored network traffic among the network analysis tools, e.g., so that some network analysis tools do not get overloaded while others are underutilized. Further, network analysis tools can be configured to receive all packets associated with a particular communication session for a mobile user device in order to enhance the ability of the network analysis tool to provide effective monitoring of the network traffic. For example, as mobile user equipment moves through a communication network, it can be useful for all the network traffic associated with that user equipment to be identified and forwarded to the same network analysis tool. This may be difficult to achieve, for example, for load balanced systems when mobile user devices can use different identifiers at different times.